


Tidbits 5 by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth collection of paragraphs, poems, one-liners, and other pieces of slashy Sentinel stuff, by various authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits 5 by Many and Varied

Disclaimer: Let's see...none of these characters belong to any of us. They belong to Pet Fly and Paramount and other people. No harm is intended and no money is being made here. That should cover it, right? No Plots for the most part...nothing but quickies. (Pun intended) 

Warning: Rated NC-17 for nudity, sexual content, language and adult situations. 

## Senad Tidbits

Bits,pieces, and parts of thoughts and drools posted to the senad mailing list  
by various authors

* * *

  
Tidbit #1

Here's my entry for the MegaRed Nickname challenge. Oh boy...

Title: Ewwwwww!

 

Blair closed the door behind him with a bang and tossed his keys in the basket. "I'm home." he called up to his lover. 

"Yeah I know." Jim's voice floated down the stairs. "I got a bone to pick with you." 

Recognising the tone Blair sighed in resignation. "Lecture mode engaged." Blair pantomimed pushing a button. 

"You bet it is." Jim strode down the stairs. "The bathroom this morning, Chief-" 

"Oh, again with the bathroom?" Blair threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

"If you'd only use the spray like I asked-" 

"I use the spray!" Blair interupted again. "Is it my fault that I live with a man who can smell a bumblebee fart?" 

"I'm warning you, Chief, shape up or I'll start using my nick name for you at work." 

Blair froze, his mouth open in shock. "You... wouldn't?" He whispered. 

"Oh, you bet I would." Jim grinned evilly. "Stinky."  
  
  


The End, and I figured this fit in with how thoughtless Jim was to my Hugglebunnyburger in Pennies From Heaven, as a few people have observed. 

Gillian  
  


* * *

Tidbit #2

This Is Only a Test...

"Testing, testing. 1...2....3...... Hello? Is anyone there? Jim? Come on, Jim, this is not funny here. Where are you, man? You know that I don't like being alone with no one to talk to. Jim?!?!?!" 

Jim winced at Blair's voice picked up in volume. "Blair, I'm right here; could you tone it down?" There was no response other then Blair tapping the mike and asking if the damn thing was working. After serval more attempts to get Blair to shut up Jim sighed, and took the ear piece out. If he kept it in much longer it was going to give him a headache. Placing the small two way receiver ear piece in his pocket, he was still able to hear Sandburg without it causing a pounding in his head. It was obvious that while he was able to hear Blair, Blair was unable to hear him.  
  
  
  


Am I having computer problems or are you guys really *not* saying anything? 

Brandy (who can't believe that you guys have *nothing* to say)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #3

Ann Wrote:

>Well, I got this! :) It has been a kinda light day, I guess, but I was  
>just in jbx doing some admin business, so I know that part is running  
>fine.... Think of it as time to write more snippets! :)  


Be careful what you ask for. I just might take you up on that and the next thing you know I could be writing snippets about our guys doing all kinds of things. (g)  
  
  


Fucking Weather (or This is Only a Test #2)  
  
  


Finally Blair gave up and slammed the mike down. "Damn piece of junk." Sitting in the truck waiting for Jim was not what he had in mind for tonight. Leaning back in his seat, he watched the rain falling a few feet in front of the truck before it faded into the darkness of the winter night. Damn weather. That last thought reminding him of something he had over heard one the coeds say. What was it she had called this weather? Oh ya, fucking weather. Her explanation being that was the only thing that this kind of weather was good for. 

Blair shrugged down more into his jacket. She did have a point. Keeping that thought in mind he shifted again in the seat until he could find a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. With the slight pitter patter of the rain on the cab of the truck as a back drop he let his mind wander.  
  
  


He was only halfway back to camp, when the rain caught up with him. This little expedition here into the South American Rain Forest to study some old ruins had been a dream come true for Blair, but he could do with a little less moisture. The others of course had started back a few minutes before him and were no doubt nice and dry back at camp. Stumbling over an exposed tree root Blair managed to catch himself before stopping for a moment. Brushing a water socked ringlet of hair out of his face he thought, //God, and I thought that I was going to leave all of this water behind when I left the Pacific Northwest. What was I thinking!// 

It only took another few minutes to get back to camp, but of course by then the drenching rains had soaked him down to the skin. Several of the others called out to Blair as he walked through camp, their friendly jokes and remarks about looking like a wet poodle being answered with only the causal wave of a hand. 

Entering into the darkness of the tent, the flap falling close behind him, he reach for the flashlight he kept on the little table there. Before his hand could find it two hands grabbed him. One covering his mouth, the other going around him, pinning his arms to his waist. He struggled only to be pulled back into a hard body. 

The soft kiss on his temple stopped his struggles at once, and the tongue that rimmed his ear then tugged gently on his earring caused him to relax back into that hard body. Leaning his head to one side, the tongue and lips began to move down the column of his throat to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Moaning softly at the licks and nips, he let himself be pulled across the small enclosure, deft hands removing his wet clothing as they went. 

By the time his shin bumped into to the sturdy little cot, he was completely naked. "Lay down," came a low husky voice. Once down on his back he heard the cot protest as another body covered his. Raising his head slightly Blair zeroed in on the mouth that he knew was right above his. Lips parted and tongues fought for dominance. Finally deciding that he was out-classed he gave in, not that giving up was such a bad thing. When the kiss ended Blair felt himself pulling in deep breaths, trying to replace the oxygen that had been lost. 

Before he had even gotten his breathing back under control, the other's mouth darted back down for a quick, light kiss before moving to trace his jaw then over flowing down on to his throat. Letting himself enjoy the sensations that were flooding his brain as the kisses continued to rain down on him, he let his hand move over the body above him. Strong broad shoulders, heavily muscled back tapering down to perfectly shaped ass. Caressing that perfect ass, Blair pulled it closer and groaned when it caused a full erect cock to press into his. 

"Oh, Jim..."  
  
  


"Hey, Blair." 

The voice brought Blair back to the here and now in a flash. "Huh...Wha...." He asked as he sat up quickly, something that he really wish that he had not done the second his tight jeans slid painfully over his very erect cock. 

"Come on, let's go home. I'm all done here," said Jim, as he buckled in, then started the truck. 

"Couldn't you have given me a few more minutes," mumbled Blair as he tried to find a comfortable position. 

"Hey, weren't you the one that was complaining about being all alone with no one to talk to? Make up your mind, Chief." Pulling the truck out on to the street and heading it back to the loft, it was quiet in the truck for a few minutes before Jim broke the silence. "Well, are you going to talk or what? I'm all ears." Silence was his only answer. He tied again, "Come on, Chief, tell me what you were thinking about back there when I got in the truck." 

"Nothing, Jim," Blair said with a sigh. "Just thinking about the weather."  
  
  
  


Is this what you had in mind Ann?  
  


* * *

Tidbit #3

TACS Strikes Again

 

The sun shown down through the skylight onto the bed, illuminating its occupants. Jim watched his lover in the early sunlight. Lover. He sighed softly. God, how he had wanted to say that for so long. For over two years he had watched this man. The way he moved with grace of someone from another world, the way emotions would play across his face, and the way his eyes held the mysteries of a thousand years and places only dreamed of. It was hard to believe that last night this gorgeous creature had given himself to Jim, whispering words of love. 

Blair stirred briefly then settled down again. He was on his back, his hair spread out over the pillow, the soft curls framing his face, while his pouty lips were parted slightly, giving the barest glimpse of perfect white teeth, and a pink tongue. Jim let his eyes wander farther down his lover's body. A chest covered with hair, two dusty brown nipples peeking out, one sporting a golden ring. The chest tapered down to lean stomach and slim waist. Though the rest of his lover was covered by the blue sheet he could easily see it in his mind's eye. 

"Jim?" the quietly whispered word brought him out of his reprieve. Looking back at Blair's face, Jim watched eyelids flutter, then open reveling eyes of endless blue. The love and contentment he saw there made him catch his breath. 

Finally after a few moments of silence, "Oh god, you're so beautiful, Imp," he breathed, his hand coming up to reverently cup Blair's face. 

"Elf," said Blair as he turned into the caress. 

"Huh?" asked Jim slightly puzzled at Blair's response. 

"Elf, not Imp." 

"You want me to call you Elf instead of Imp? You got a problem with that nickname or something?" 

Blair made a few light nips on a thumb as it passed over his lips. "No, it's not that. I'm just an Elf, not an Imp, that's all. It's just kind of an insult of sorts." At Jim's raised eyebrow Blair sighed and sat up. Looking down on his lover resting on one elbow Blair came to a decision. 

"You remember last night when we were talking about laying it all on the line and telling each other everything? That we would accept each other in all things?" At Jim's nod he continued. "Well, we both know that you are a sentinel, right?" Jim nodded again. "Well, I'm an Elf," he said as if that explained everything. 

Jim looked at Blair with concern. "Blair, are you feeling all right? Are you having some kind of allergic reaction to the seafood we had last night?" Jim ran his hand over one of Blair's sheet covered thighs in a soothing motion. 

"How about if I prove it?" 

"Riiiggghhht." 

"No really!" Blair said as he grabbed onto Jim's free arm. "Please, trust me," he pleaded, puppy dog eyes going full force. 

"I do trust you, baby, but an Elf? Come on, Chief." 

Flashing Jim a quick smile, Blair sat up straight. Turning his head to one side he brushed his hair behind one, perfectly normal, round tipped ear. Closing his eyes Blair's face scrunched up slightly, brows knitting together, teeth worrying lower lip, as he concentrated. After a few minutes Jim was getting ready to ask what he thought he was doing when he saw it. The tip of Blair's ear elongated slightly into a pointed tip. Just like the ear of an Elf! Jim couldn't believe it and said so. 

"I don't believe it!" Jim whispered, his mouth hanging open. 

Opening his eyes Blair looked up. Jim's eyes widened in shock. It was Blair before him, sitting in his very own bed, right next to him, and yet the creature right before him was *not* Blair. Though the sun had moved on, Blair's hair still glowed with red highlights brought on by only the brightest of summer days. His skin also seemed to glow softly as if lit from within. But the thing that caught his attention the most were the eyes. God, there were beautiful! So blue and endless. It reminded him of the ocean, the sun playing on the surface, and you just being a few feet below. The water moving and flowing about you, making you feel so.......... 

"Jim?" the voice, so filled with concern brought him back from his zone out. He shook his head for a moment to clear it before he looked back at the beautiful face before him. 

"Blair.... I...." Jim found himself without words. 

At Jim's seeming lack of speech, he shrugged. "Told you," he said softly. "You're a Sentinel and I'm an Elf. I don't think that one is really any stranger then the other." Worrying at his lower lip slightly, concern clouding his eyes, "Are you still with me?" 

Jim just stared at Blair a moment longer before reaching out and pulling the young man into his arms, delighted then his lover melted into his embrace. "Okay, Chief. I got it," he replied moving his nose deep into the soft curls. "Elf, not Imp."  
  
  


This is all your fault TACS! That picture of Blair as an Elf is just Beautiful! (sighs happily) It took a little while for me to figure it out, but it is now on my wall paper along with several of your other wonderful drawing. Now I will never get bored with what I have up there. :-) 

Brandy  
  


* * *

Tidbit #5

(again, based on MegaRed's nickname challenge...)

 

The Nutcracker Suite

 

Blair opened the door, stepped into the loft and heaved a sigh of relief to be home. He had no idea what waited for him on the other side of that door. He had barely closed it when a naked man leapt at him, shoving him against the door with enough force that his head left a dent. 

"Hey, man -" Blair's words were cut off as Jim's mouth decended on his in a punishing kiss that both brutalized and cherished. Blair tried to kiss him back, but Jim had already moved on to his neck, laying a trail of bites down to the top of his shirt. As his progress was impeded, Jim made a snarling noise in the back of his throat and ripped the shirt, popping buttons and tearing at the fabric. 

Blair, worried for the safety of his genitals, undid his jeans and started kicking them off as Jim's trail of bites and kisses wound it's way down his front, stopping to torture his nipples and belly button. As he reached Blair's hard cock, he pulled back a moment and then leaned forward to gently kiss the head, then he stood again. 

He grabbed Blair by the waist and turned him to face the door. Blair quickly braced himself as he felt Jim part his asscheeks, and then he filled him, pumping into Blair for all he was worth, one hand on his hip, pulling Blair back into his thrusts, the other slidding up and down his cock. Both men came explosively. 

Still one, they sank to the floor, Jim craddling Blair in his arms. His voice was husky and dark as he chided the man he loved: "Don't you ever come home late without calling again, Sugar Plum Fairy." 

Toodles,  
Pumpkin  
  


* * *

Tidbit #6

Here's a late response to the nickname challenge... like I said I was  
busy this week... but you know where my mind was :)

 

WHAT'S IN A NAME?

 

Blair's backpack slipped from his suddenly limp fingers as he walk through the door. The heavy thump of books hitting the floor echoed throughout the attic, but he was focused on Jim. 'I guess he was paying attention when I commented about that guy in the movie last night,' Blair thought. 

Jim forced himself to keep his smile from showing as his lover looked at him. After all, standing at attention in rather tight dress uniform from a few years ago was not the time to bust out laughing. He just stood there and waited for Blair to say something. 

Blair had always been afraid Jim would laugh if he told him how turned on he got by uniforms. He walked over and pressed himself against Jim and pulled his head down for a kissed filled with hunger. At the same time, one hand snaked down to feel Jim. 

Blair broke the kiss to whisper in Jim's ear. "Let's get you upstairs, my anatomically correct little G.I. Joe....."  
  


:) Justin O.P.E.  
  


* * *

Tidbit #7

As I said this is just a test, but since you made it this far :-) disclaimer: Jim and Blair are not mine, I wish they were.  
  


Going Fishin'  
a sentinel drabble  
  
  


"I hate that nickname!" Blair said slamming the loft door as he walked inside. 

"But it's true, the way you pucker up your lips when you're gonna kiss me..." Jim said laughing, although there was more than laughter in his eyes. 

Blair threw up his hands in disgust, ignoring the smoldering glance and stalking over to his old room. 

He didn't get very far before his shoulder was grabbed, he was spun around and pinned between the wall and the heavy body rubbing against his. 

"Come on fish-lips, pucker up for Jamesy-pooh," Jim said, laughing as Blair did just that.  
  
the end  
  


yeah, yeah I cheated with the hyphenated nicknames, but I had to keep it to 100 words. :-) 

Summer Rain (writing as Logan St. Claire)  
  


* * *

Tidbit #8

This idea came to my mind after I accidentally saw a report in a TV magazine about this kind of sport and I thought, that this might be something Blair would give a try to cure himself from his fear of heights.... (G) 

Manuela 

P.S. I know you cannot do cure a fear of heights with that. But this idea sounded like fun to me.  
  
  


Something for Blair  
  
  


"Wow, that's great! Sure I'll try to ask him - maybe that's really the perfect cure for my fear of heights. Saturday at 8am? Ok! Bye!" Blair hung up the phone. 

Jim who was sitting on the couch channel surfing on the TV, looking for something interesting, looked at Blair. The young man was excited and from the looks of Blair's face, Jim knew he was about to be involved in something again. 

"Ok, Sandburg - spill it." 

"Well, Peter is one of the Swedish exchange students in my class and as he knows I have a fear of heights, he thought I might try something he cured his fear with." 

"What is it?" 

"Parachuting." 

"Parachuting? I still remember how scared you were when we jumped down that plane in Peru." 

"Yeah, but this is different." 

"Uh?" 

"Well, Peter is jumping in groups, so I wouldn't be alone and as I know you're good at it, I thought we might do this together." 

"Well, I could teach you how to do it correctly." 

"Would you?" 

Jim now seldom had the chance to do some parachuting and it actually might be nice to freshen up on his skills. He also liked the idea that he was teaching something to Blair. 

"Saturday, you said?" He remembered that it was his free day this week. "Ok, I'll come with you. But tell me one thing first: What is so special about it that your student has cured his fear of heights with it? " 

"He and his friends are nudists." 

Jim stared at the younger man: "Don't tell me you want us to jump naked!" 

"Actually, yes. That's what's so special about it." Blair said casually. 

"No way! I'm not jumping naked!" 

Blair practically threw himself on the couch, next to his lover and kissed him on one of his sensitive spots on the neck. 

"Come on, lover. They're all nudists, they're used to seeing people naked." he murmured. 

Jim knew he would give in easily when Blair persuaded him this way. He groaned and gasped: "Will you continue that when I say yes?" 

"Maybe." Blair murmured. 

Jim turned the young man to his lap, kissed him and asked: "Maybe?" 

After some minutes, both men were lying on the couch with Jim now lying under Blair. 

"Will you come with me?" Blair asked. 

"I'll come with you. I'll always come with you when you persuade me like this." Jim smiled.  
  


* * *

Tidbit #9

DO YOU EVER WONDER WHERE THEY GO? 

Rip!!!!!!!! 

Pop 

Pop 

Pop 

Pop 

Pop 

{ Oh man would you look at that! Just what we need. (heavy sigh) } 

[ Ouch, that had to have hurt! (shudders) ] 

~ And you would know that from personal experience? (sly smile) ~ 

[ I know that because it has happened so many times. ] 

~ True, true. ~ 

{ Would you guys stick to the mater at hand here. (sounds angry) I just want to know what we are going to do about the space problem. } 

[ What, you want to stay here? I, for one, would LOVE to leave. ] 

{ Hey, I have no intention of going into that black void of the wind tunnel to be thrown out with the trash. (sounds pissed) } 

~ Calm down. You have lasted this long. I'm sure that you will last a lot longer. ~ 

{ Oh no, all it takes is one lucky shot and someone could bump me out of place and they would see me. I would be a goner for sure! } 

[ Quit your whining. Everything is going to be fine. ] 

{ You're just longing for the old days. Well, you can just forget it, 'cause it's not going to happen. Even if you managed not to get sucked into the black void of a wind tunnel..... } 

[ (cuts in with a mutter) god, you and your stinking titles. ] 

{ (continues as if not interrupted) ..... it will never be like it was. } 

~ Cool it! He is right. Nothing is going to be like it was, but we can't hide out here forever either. (taking a calming breath) So instead of complaining about it, you guys should just sit back and watch the floor show. ~ 

{ Gee, that was comforting. (sarcastic) } 

[ What -- you think I have a foot fetish? ] 

~ (sighs) What did I do to deserve this (mutters) ~ 

{ Who cares. You were old, warned and faded! I... I was in the prime of my life!!!! I had years yet. (strangled sob) } 

~ Old, and faded I may have been, but at least I was loved! ~ 

{ You were nothing but a blue collar... } 

[ Hey, now no names, we are all in this thing together. ] 

{ Oh, you're no better! } 

[ Well Mister blue blood, you're not doing much better! You're stuck here with the rest of us! ] 

(It's silent for a long time) 

[ Hey, look, they're moving. I wonder if they will find us? ] 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Blair didn't want to move, he was so comfortable wrapped in Jim's warm embrace. He was just about to fall back to sleep then his lover nudged him. "Wha...." was his sleepy reply. 

"Come on, Chief. We have to get going. Simon will not be exactly forgiving if we are late for this court appearance." Shifting he began the process of untangling himself from Blair. The cool air that touched Blair's skin as his lover moved away caused a sound of protest. "Blair? Baby, Simon will take no excuse short of death if we are late. And death by sex doesn't count," he added as he shoved his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, looking about the room. 

It was a mess. There was clothing everywhere, shoes, jeans, socks, and boxers. Even the blankets had been shoved off the bed during their loving making. He smiled fondly at the thought. Giving his lover a good smack on the butt, "Come on, Chief, give me a hand." Bending over he began to pick things up, putting them away in there various places. 

Trying to rub the sting out of his cheek, Blair rolled out of bed and began to help. The first thing he grabbed was his shirt. Looking at it he noticed that the buttons were missing. "Oh man, not another one," he mumbled under his breath. "What is it?" asked Jim as he dumped their jeans into the hamper. 

"This shirt," he said holding up the item in question for inspection. "All of the buttons have been ripped off." Though his voice had a slight whine to it, his eyes held Jim's making it clear who he thought was at fault. Blair couldn't help but smile as a slight blush graced his lover's face. 

"Sorry about that. I'll buy you another one." 

"Jim you *always* say that. You know, it would save us both a lot of money if you could just show a little restraint," he purred smiling at his lover. "And I really liked this one." 

"Well, get down and look for the damn buttons then." Jim muttered. It was much to his surprise then, when Blair actually took him up on that. Getting down on all fours, his little round ass stuck up in the air, wiggling back and forth as he tried to get into a better position to look under the bed for the buttons in question. 

"Hey, Jim, would you look at all the buttons down here!" 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

You know I have been noticing lately that you guys have quite the thing for the guys ripping off shirts and popping the buttons off. Do you wonder where they go? 

Brandy  
  


* * *

Tidbit #10

In Pieces  
by Debra  
  


It had all started so well. The pessimist in him should have known better than to believe it would stay so easy. To fall in love, with someone of the same sex, with the last person in the world he thought he'd ever fall in love with. Should have known better than to think it would stay. 

Blair laid his head on the table, trying not to fall apart so badly as to not be able to put himself back together again. Falling in love with Jim had caused so many changes in his life, caused a whole new side of him to emerge and see the light of day for the first time. Now, with everything so out on a limb, Blair didn't know where to turn to make the situation better. Jim needed some time to himself. Blair could understand that. But why did it have to feel so like the end of the world? Why did it have to feel like his life..and his heart were being torn in two? Now all he could do was wait. Wait until Jim decided. 

Wait to see if he could stay whole.  
  


* * *

Tidbit #11

(in response to Pumpkin's New Toolds of the Trade 3 - Siren, the following was written...)  
  


To PWP or Not to PWP...  
  


"All right, up against the car. Search her, Blair, there's a rumor she's carrying concealed stories. Be careful, she's dangerous. You never know when she'll pull a PWP on you." 

"Aw, Jim, I *like* PWP's, don't you? They're quick, clean, and a lot more fun than that heavy psychological angst. Can't we do a few before lunch?" 

"I don't know, Blair. We don't want to get too accustomed to PWP's. We might forget how to be real characters." 

"Oh, man, that really *sucks*. That is like *so* not cool. You know I'd never forget how to be a character. And you, man, you couldn't *not* be a character if you tried. It's in our genes. It's what we were destined to be." 

"Ok, Blair, just a few more." 

"Cool!!"  
  


debbi  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
